Audrey's next companion story
by pinkiepickle
Summary: My friend Audrey asked me to publish this but I have no idea what it's about it's cool though so you should read review and favorite and follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this story was written by my friend Audrey but she's not allowed to get an account so she asked me to publish it. I have no idea when this will be updated because I publish as I get. Enjoy.**

I woke up to the sound of screams. It was supposed to be a good day, not a wake up day, I thought, as the smoke poured through the windows. Then, suddenly wide awake, I look outside and see flames up and down the street. There are people running everywhere, hoping that by some small chance that they would be rescued. I leapt through the window into my pool, noticing too late that I had emptied it that afternoon. Suddenly, a blue box materializes under me, I suddenly feel the shock of cold water hitting me, and I remembered no more.

I woke up on the floor of a large circular room. There was a man leaning over me, holding a metal rod with a green light at the end. The one pointed right at me. "Who are you supposed to be?" I ask, completely bewildered by all that had happened in the past few moments.

He answers, in a Scottish accent,"I might ask the same of you, but since you asked first, I'm the Doctor."

I frowned. He didn't look like a doctor to me. He had eyebrows, thick, bushy, and grey, that looked like they could take off bottle tops. He had curly grey hair, not very long, and a grumpy expression. I answered the implied question simply, " I'm Alexa."

"What's going on," I ask,"That a flying box happens to appear right under me?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy, and explains like he would to a child, "Aliens, of course."

My brain takes a little while to pit those words together. "Aliens. Here. In my tiny town?" I say.

He smiles and says, "You're located close to a source of nuclear power. Of course they come here."

"But why would they need more power? They have plenty on their wierd alien ships, enough to power whatever set the place on fire," I wonder aloud.

He looks at me with a mad grin, and says, "That's the fun of it all. We have to find out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Audrey sent this to me so yeah for the 14 people who read this and this hasn't been beta'd so if there's mistakes the whatever and the next chapter comes out whenever Audrey sends it to me I didn't write this I was asked to publish it for my friend. I will make her reply to reviews if they are written if not I will so review follow and favorite.**

**Also Audrey says thanks to **sierafine **for being the first to favorite and follow. Enjoy!**

I ran out the door to the little room, intent on getting away from the strange man inside. I looked around me, and saw that the object I had come out of was the same blue box I had fallen into earlier. I gasped. "It's smaller on the outside!" The Doctor smiled sadly, as if remembering something sad. "It's always a good sign when someone says it the other way around," he said softly. Then, I noticed the giant melon.

It was directly above my house. It was shaped like a watermelon, only the size of a city block and bright green. "What the heck is that supposed to be?!" I yelled at him. He coughed. "Well, I was getting to that but you ran off. That's the alien spaceship," he said. Well, this is great, I thought. I was going to see my friend for the first time in three months and then this happens.

"What exactly is this thing doing here?" I asked. "It's mining for radioactive fuel underneath your house. It's a good thing you woke up when you did, or you would have been squashed," he said. I frowned."Yeah, it probably is also good that you popped up at that exact moment to catch me. My pool was empty."

I turned around, expecting to see the space ship still there, but it was almost invisible under the roof of my house. "What the heck happened to it? It drilled down that fast?" I said. The Doctor looked at it and said,"Of course. It's advanced technology to you. Probably laser drill and with that shape of ship... OH I AM AN IDIOT!" he yelled suddenly. "Of course, I am a total idiot. Idiot Doctor! It's the Snarack! Their engines are so inefficient, they need to be refueled every three thousand light-years or so!"

"I'm still over here, you know," I said, trying to make myself known. He looked at me, as if noticing that I was there."Oh yeah, you... Sorry, got distracted. The Snarack are an alien race that feed off the natural resources of planets that they pass. They've decided the best place to get some spare energy is right under your house." I frowned. "Why my house? The radioactive reserve is miles under the entire town. Why bother with just mine?" I said. "While you were unconscious," he says,"I took a geologic survey in the TARDIS..." "Wait. Wait. Wait. TARDIS?" I said. He looked confused for a moment, then said, "That box, it's a spaceship. Anyway, I took a geologic survey, and you have radioactive material a few hundred meters closer to the surface than the rest of the town. They need the power, and fast."

**And done hope you liked it please review and favorite and follow Audrey's Next Companion Story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is from Audrey**

_**I am really excited for everything that I have planned for this story! I hope you all like it, and I might even have the next part up tomorrow! Sorry for the mass posting.**_

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and follow, favorite, and review.**

I stared at him, and asked,"What are we going to do?! It's not like we have some way of stopping them before they get there, they're too fast. If they can drain the reserve as fast as they're going, then the ground will collapse!" I said.

He paused a moment and said, "We'll just have to get down there first, and quickly- and I mean quickly- install a shielding grid." He ran into the TARDIS, and, being the crazy person I am, I followed him in.

Once again, I found myself in the large circular chamber. Then, something occurred to me. "Didn't I land in a swimming pool? Where did that go?" I asked.

"I opened all the doors to it. You fell in through them," he said.

I frowned. "How did you know I was coming?"

He smiled, and said,"You leave me a message, telling me when and where to catch you. It's a time machine, to, by the way."

He pulled a few levers and pushed a big button on the console in the middle of the room. Suddenly, there was a big, wheezing, groaning sound. The Doctor opened the front door to a large cave. He gestured over to the hasmat-style suits and said,"Put one on. We are right in top of the radioactive reserve." I slipped into one, coming out to him dressed fairly similarly, only holding a bunch of wires, cables, and buttons.

We walked around, placing cables and buttons around the circumference of the room. The Doctor said, "We just need to put in three more wires, and we're all set." We had to walk around about three minutes more, and only had one wire left when a laser drill pierced the roof of the cavern.

**Yeah maybe chapter tomorrow review and I'll make Audrey comment on it follow favorite hope you liked it. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah sorry the chapters are a little choppy. It gets better in my plan for it! -Audrey**

The drill stopped about a meter away from where we were standing. The air crackled with electricity, and the temperature went up by a few degrees. The curved underside of the ship was barely visible through the fine dust that filled the air. The Doctor and I were both coughing loudly, but the engines of the ship all but drowned it out.

I started and said,"We're too late! They got here before we could activate the shield!" " We still have time," the Doctor said. "just not a lot." Time seemed to slow down as we ran to the activation button on the other side of the chamber. A drill was extending from a hatch that had opened on the base of the ship, and an alien figure was looking out. It had a large head, but other than that, it looked human. The Doctor was frantically hooking up the last wire to the shield, but the drill was almost to the hardly there shield grid. It paused a moment, then sped up. I decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, and yelled at the alien in the spaceship, "Hey, you!"

The drill stopped. The alien said,"What do you want? We're busy." I took a deep breath and said,"This is our planet! This is our power reserve! If you take it, then the entire town will collapse on top of you before you can get out!" "We have shields," it said. I thought a moment, and said,"You would use a lot of this reserve drilling your way out, if you got enough to get out at all." Suddenly, the shield powered up, wavered slightly, then stabilized. The alien yelled out something completely unintelligible, and the ship started to drill again. When it hit the shield, nothing happened, other than the fact that the drill stopped moving.

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS, and I followed him. We emerged just outside of town. I had changed out of the hazmat suit by then, and the Doctor was in his suit, red lining showing. "That was some quick thinking down there," he said. "It was nothing." I replied quickly. "I do things like that all the time." the Doctor looked a me, suddenly looking very serious. "This us something I don't ask of people very often, so pay attention and answer with care." He said."Would you like to travel through time and space with me, to see the stars, save planets, entire races,and run a lot?"

"Yes! Of course! I have no life here, and I loved the danger, the action of tonight! I would love to! Yes!" This I said, along with a lot more affirmations, and versions of saying yes. I quickly packed a small suitcase with what I could scavenge from the wreckage of my house, left a quick note where the Doctor said he had found the coordinates of my fall, and moved in to the TARDIS.


End file.
